It is well known that the tires of motor vehicles will wear longer when they are properly balanced with the wheel on which they are mounted. When balanced, they spin in a true circle, thus avoiding uneven wear. This balancing is generally achieved by crimping various weights to the rim of the wheel at places determined by the use of a balancing apparatus.
By my invention I have eliminated distorting factors, such as friction, common to other balancing machines by using a tub of liquid as the balancing medium. A spherical bubble level, mounted on a disc with radiating arms is placed in the wheel so that the proper placement of the weights may be determined. The infinite adjustability of the radiating arms makes my invention adaptable to any size wheel.